


we’ll be alright

by tetsukodz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsukodz/pseuds/tetsukodz
Summary: they’ll be alright he thinks.wahh this was made in 30 minutes and my first work so im sorry if its terrible !!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	we’ll be alright

kenma storms out of his house in a t-shirt and sweatpants in freezing snow. it’s already 11 pm but if he stays one more second in that house he knows he’d go insane. so he keeps walking, doesnt know where to, even though he’s lived here all his life, too busy from the whirlwind of thoughts going through his head. 

when he’s finally tired from walking and stops he realizes he’s in front of a house, kuroo’s house. he knows he should probably leave and go back home but instead he knocks, hoping somebodys awake to open the door for him, more specifically kuroo. he’s not surprised when it does and there’s a too tall teenage boy, with too messy hair. kuroo looks at him, trying to register what he’s seeing. kenma stands there feeling too cold and too vulnerable.  
he doesn’t speak nor move until kuroo opens up his arms to invite kenma into a hug and kenma launches himself at him. kuroo wraps his arms around kenma. kenma breathes in, heart beating, not sure if it’s because of the walk or the fact he’s in kuroo’s arms. kuroo ushers him inside and into his room and makes them sit down on his bed. he just pulls kenma into his lap and kenma doesn’t protest, simply just lets him. he puts his head on the crook of kuroo’s neck and lets out a breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding. kuroo then laces his fingers in kenma’s hair and kenma melts, the tension from earlier now non-existent. he feels so safe in his arms, the amount of love he feels is so overwhelming. too much. 

he knows he and kuroo have been dancing around eachother for a while now. they know their relationship isn’t exactly normal. they’ll have to talk about what ever is going between them someday. but for now, with kuroo’s arms around him, they’ll be alright he thinks.


End file.
